Stupid Boyfriend
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] Dans son enfance, elle a rencontré Shuichi. Dans son adolescence, elle a été sa petit-amie. Dans sa majorité, ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs, d'un homme stupide ayant été assassiné. Ou peut-être qu'il est plus proche, qu'elle ne le pense... ?


J'avais envie de l'écrire celui-là... un OS AkaiShiho, avec des souvenirs et la réalité... bon c'est légèrement plus court que ce que je prévoyais, mais j'aime bien ^^

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Boyfriend<strong>

C'est le cœur bien accroché que Shiho Myano, jeune scientifique de 21 ans, ouvrit la boîte noire qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Si aujourd'hui elle avait la chance de pouvoir vivre dans une maisonnette en dehors du complexe de l'Organisation, c'était sans nul doute de par ses recherches gratifiantes et la force de persuasion de sa sœur, Akemi, qui avait tout fait pour que sa sœur ait tout comme elle, un droit de liberté.

Ses mains agrippèrent les rebords de son carton, une larme à l'œil.

- C'est...

Ses souvenirs. Comme si un homme avait dérobé tous vos souvenirs, afin de les cacher au fond d'une pauvre boîte noire sans intérêt. Mais si ces souvenirs en question concernaient le seul et unique petit ami que Shiho avait eu, c'était tout de même légèrement plus délicat. L'auteur de cette farce allait payer pour lui avoir causé autant de peine...

Et pourtant; elle regardait avec stupéfaction certaines babioles et bricoles à l'intérieur, comme une montre, un tournesol, et bien d'autres... tout un tas d'objets qui lui rappelait Akai. Shuichi Akai.

Elle posa alors sa main sur une photographie datant d'il y a exactement 12 ans.

**[Flashback]**

Parc de Tokyo

- Shiho ! cria Élena. « Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! »

- Oui.

Sa réponse fut peut-être positive, mais ses gestes n'allaient certainement pas suivre cette même voie. La jeune fille avait beau avoir atteint ses neuf ans tout juste récemment, sa mère se faisait toujours autant de soucis en ce qui concerne sa sécurité, qui plus est quand celle-ci travaillait justement pour une Organisation criminelle des plus réputés dans les assassinats. Sa "liberté" était tout de même un soulagement et une sacrée bouchée d'air frais.

Sa fille, Shiho, s'était habillé d'une robe rouge écarlate qui atteignait à peine jusqu'à ses genoux, une bande de couleur crème séparant ses jambes de sa tenue. Elle portait également une paire de chaussettes hautes noires, avec des chouchous dans les cheveux ( respectivement à droite et à gauche, deux seulement).

La jeune fille sautillait dans l'herbe, avant de se heurter à ce qui semblerait être... un jeune homme, de 10 ans peut-être, habillé d'une veste verte ouverte en bas et en haut, avec un tee-shirt blanc des plus basiques et un pantalon noir. Cette tenue... elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

- Je suis désolé... s'exclama-t-il en tendant sa main à Shiho. Il passa son autre main sur son bonnet noir. « Je ne faisais pas attention. »

- Ah, non... répondit Shiho, tout en se levant. « C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. »

Elle se retrouva face au garçon, rougissante, son regard plongé dans le sien, des cernes passant sous ses yeux verts émeraude. Profond... c'était le mot qui décrivait le mieux ce regard.

Le garçon afficha un grand sourire.

- Je m'appelle Shuichi. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, reprit-il en partant à l'opposer.

- S-Shiho ! cria-t-elle. « Je... »

Totalement embarrassé, Shiho épousseta sa robe rouge.

Pas de doute, elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour Shuichi.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Shiho sourit en reposant la photo sur le bureau.

- Qu'avons-nous là... une balle de ping-pong.

Elle rigola en contemplant cette même balle qui avait signé la seconde rencontre avec Akai. Le garçon qui semblait pourtant si ouvert, avait si bien caché son jeu... mais qu'importait, elle l'aimait toujours autant.

**[Flashback]**

Salle de jeux.

La future scientifique, atteignant bientôt ses onze ans, s'était accordé une petite sortie à la salle de jeux de Tokyo, connu pour ses nombreuses bornes d'arcade ou autres jeux tel le ping-pong, le billard, etc.

Elle s'était habillé d'une petite jupe bleue et d'une veste beige, les cheveux attachés sous une casquette de même couleur que sa veste. Elle semblait également attendre, regardant sans cesse sa montre, s'offrant parfois des verres d'eau...

- Qui aurait cru que l'on se reverrait ici.

Elle se retourna quand elle vit le garçon qui avait pris place dans son cœur. Shuichi Akai, debout, face à elle, un pull bleu fermé au niveau du cou et le même bonnet et pantalon qu'auparavant.

- Je suis contente de te revoir... répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Moi aussi, Shiho-chan.

Et tous les deux, ensemble, passèrent l'après-midi à faire le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant parfois pour tester des jeux, ou simplement pour obtenir des souvenirs ou des sucreries.

Et la journée se termina par une partie de ping-pong... durant laquelle Akai finit par envoyer la balle dans l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui l'avait gardé depuis tout ce temps.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Shiho sourit en voyant une fleur. Une fleur blanche, aux pétales encore resplendissants.

Elle devait avoir 14 ans, très proche des 15 lorsque Shuichi lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à une exposition de son manga favoris, un jour de pluie. Le jeune homme avait finalement réussi à se retrouver prisonnier du cœur de la jeune fille, qui ne pensait qu'à lui, oubliant parfois ses anciens amis et amies. Son avenir était de toute manière corrompue, l'Organisation n'attendait que son arrivée.

- Ahh-

La jeune fille tomba sur le sol, se retrouvant alors trempée, quand le jeune homme l'aide à se relever. C'est là que le temps s'était figé pour la première fois, ou les voitures qui circulaient n'émettaient plus aucun son, où les bras de Shiho se retrouvèrent dans le dos d'Akai pendant qu'elle se relevait.

Et finalement, dans un élan de détermination, Shuichi posa ses lèvres sur celle qu'il aimait. Ils se séparèrent une demi-seconde plus tard, leur visage de couleur rouge écarlate, quand Akai passa sa main sur son bonnet.

- Désolé... souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... tu ne t'en étais pas douté ?

L'adolescent au bonnet ouvrit légèrement la bouche, quand il la serra dans ses bras, embrassant son cou et sa main frottant son dos.

- Je t'aime, Shuichi.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Shiho laissa tomber la fleur sur le bureau.

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage tandis qu'elle repensait à tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui... mais aussi la plus ignoble des façons de mettre fin à cette relation qui ne lui avait apporté que du bien.

Elle avait été contrainte à rejoindre l'Organisation, et pour protéger celui qu'elle n'aimait pas dessus-tout, elle avait tout arrêté. Et maintenant, une rumeur circulait... la rumeur comme quoi Shuichi aurait été assassiné.

« Je suis vraiment trop naïve... »

Elle se rendit dans la salle des machines, prête à reprendre son travail.

- Hey, tu as entendu la nouvelle . On a un nouveau scientifique.

- Ouais... il s'appelle Ayan je crois.

« Encore un incompétent... »

La porte s'ouvrit quand elle replongea dans un dernier souvenir.

**[Flashback]**

- Shuichi ? appela Shiho.

La jeune fille regardait le ciel, tandis qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur le thorax de son petit ami. Déjà un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et déjà un an que la jeune fille avait repris goût à la vie hors des problèmes familiaux.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je... disparaissais ?

Shuichi leva un sourcil.

Il sourit et soupira tandis qu'il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Cette fille qui était autrefois froide et renfermée, s'était bien ouvert à lui quand ils s'étaient rencontré.

- Tu sais... ce n'est pas bien compliqué de te retrouver.

Elle se redressa puis plongea son regard dans le sien

.  
>Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses lèvres se renfermant sur les siennes.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Shiho baissa la tête.

Cinq ans. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, et quatre où il avait été assassiné, éliminé, abattu... et jeté dans une fosse de cadavres, dans une mare de sang aussi répugnante que dégoutante.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, provoquant un sursaut de sa part.

- Le nouveau... tâche de ne pas me ralentir.

- Je suis plus qu'un "nouveau" à tes yeux, Shiho ?

Shiho se retourna, lentement, le temps totalement figé.

L'homme était habillé d'une veste vert foncé ouverte à son cou et au niveau de son pantalon noir, un bonnet ne laissant que quatre mèches de cheveux descendre sur son front, son visage, où reposaient deux yeux verts cernés.

Son cœur rata un battement.

- S-Shuichi ?!


End file.
